When the red rose begins to bloom
by ShinuHoshi
Summary: This is my first ever fanfic. I hurriedly finished it because it was getting awfully boring. This story is bout a girl dat was sent 2 B D 5th member of Reikai Tantei. Kurama fell for her & a sequel is comin soon.Email me if u want 2 B informed!RR
1. The New Member

*IT… HAS… BEEN… CHANGED!!!! THIS IS… THE NEW VERSION OF…  
  
"When The Red Rose Begins To Bloom"*  
  
ShinuHoshi : Actually some of the words here are in Japanese. I've put their meanings below this message.  
  
Gomen/Gomenasai, Sumimasen = Sorry  
  
Ja/Ja Ne = Bye  
  
Hai = Yes  
  
Ano = It's like… a word if your thinking  
  
Tsuzuku = To Be Continued  
  
""The Meeting""  
  
A Red Haired man was walking under the bright sun while appreciating the beauty of the nature surrounding him.  
  
"What a beautiful day" said a man with bright red hair.  
  
"It's so peaceful…" He said slightly smiling at himself. A tall man approached him without being noticed.  
  
"Hey, Hey! KU-RA-MA!!! You okay man?" Waving his right hand in front of the guy  
  
"Oh, Kuwabara!! Gomen! I was just thinking how beautiful and peaceful this day is."   
  
Giving a small bow and cheeks turning light pink  
  
"Well I think it wont be after this day." He said  
  
"Hmmmm? What do you mean?" Confused  
  
"You don't know!! Yusuke haven't told you?!!!" He said slightly shouting  
  
"No…. " Clueless  
  
"Then I'll tell you... Koenma wants to see us. He wants us to go see him at 5:00 in his place." Cool  
  
"Did he mention if it's a mission?" Worried  
  
"Well, at least Yusuke think so… Well, Ja. I'll just see you later then." waved his hand once  
  
"Yes….. O-of course" Kurama said worriedly and waved his goodbye. Kuwabara gave the young man a huge smile then walked away…  
  
-------------------------------------------@$**$@--------------------------- ------------------  
  
Kurama was walking his way to Koenma's building in Reikai. Thinking about the reasons that Koenma might want to talk about  
  
I wonder what he wants….  
  
[sigh]  
  
Are we going to have a new mission  
  
[sigh]  
  
Maybe he just wants to talk Now looking at the sky  
  
[sigh]  
  
Or maybe he's going to tell us that the Reikai Tantei's no more  
  
[sigh]  
  
Well whatever it is sighing wont help a bit Looked back at the street then frowned  
  
Better hurry.  
  
-------------------------------------------@$**$@--------------------------- ------------------  
  
Kurama arrived. A little late.  
  
"Good… I'm here… It's been a while since the last time I came here." Excited  
  
"Hey!!! You're late! We've been here for at least half an hour! What were you doin?!!" A young guy told him quite exasperated  
  
"Yusuke! Good Afternoon! Sumimasen… Ano… I… I was just thinking… About some things." Putting his hand on the back of his head  
  
"Well!?! Come on hurry up Koenma's waiting. I can't wait any longer to know what he want'." He's too excited to know if it's a battle or not  
  
"Hai-hai." Kurama gave a light smile and Yusuke gave him his usual energetic smile  
  
------------  
  
Yusuke was the first one to enter the office of Koenma.  
  
"He… Has… ARRIVED!" Yusuke exclaimed  
  
"What took you so long? It's not like you to be late.?." asked a girl with sky blue hair and big beautiful brown eyes  
  
"Sumimasen! Ano…….I.." But he was cutted off by Yusuke.  
  
"He was thinking bout some things like our group torned apart, fighting or troubles." He said it pretty cool and looked at Kurama with eyes that meant like }Am I right or what!!{ with a wide smile  
  
"Whatever, Yusuke. Now the reason I sent you here is for you to meet someone that is very important." A Handsome young guy came out of a door behind them  
  
"HN. I'll be leaving." Turning and walked towards the BIG door on their right side  
  
"Oh, no! You are definitely not going anywhere Hiei!!!" Grabbing him in his collar  
  
"Let me go you stupid looking monkey!" Glaring at the tall man  
  
"Now! Who you calling monkey! You Dwarf!" Kuwabara let Hiei go and he was glaring at Kuwabara and you could almost see that his right arm is glowing. Kurama was just smiling. He usually sees this, especially when yukina's around. *hehehe*  
  
" HN. A monkey with a stupid hair style." Hiei grinned  
  
"HA! You should look at yourself with that hair! How many hair gels do you use?!" Kuwabara laugh and laugh and laugh. Hiei's dragon was so visible now.  
  
"Stop it. Now I'm going to call 'her'. WAIT HERE!!!!" Koenma commanded  
  
"Hey!! Nobody said it was a "SHE"!!!!" pointing his finger to Koenma  
  
"Well!! Yusu-KE!!! I haven't said anything that it was a man either" Koenma left the room  
  
------------  
  
After about 2 minutes they heard someone coming. And Koenma appeared at the door with someone behind him.  
  
"Here she is!. Meet Hikaze Tsuki!!!" From the door came out a tall woman, about the same height as Kurama, that have a black hair which goes to her thighs in a pony tail, eyes like the color of the deep blue sea, lips like cherries in color and a long Chinese dress that have a slit up to her thighs. *It somehow looks like what Kurama usually wears except it doesn't have any more dress in the inside* And she had silver earrings, necklace, bracelet that have wings.  
  
"I'm Yusuke. Nice to meet you." Giving her a smile.  
  
"I'm Kuwabara. I'm very pleased to meet you" While shaking hands  
  
"Hiei……………" Folding his arms in front of his chest  
  
"…………………………." Kurama intended to say something but nothing came out  
  
"Kurama? Aren't you going to say anything?" Koenma was very curious. Kurama was the most polite in the group yet he didn't say a word not even a slight sound.  
  
"…………………………." Kurama was looking into Tsuki's eyes and he didn't even blink! Botan was waving his hands in front of Kurama's eyes while saying "Hello anybody there?" but it's like he hasn't heared anything after about 15 seconds Botan gave up and Yusuke just smashed his fist into Kurama's back  
  
"Huh?" Was all Kurama could say. Yusuke put his face near Kurama's ears.  
  
"Stop looking at her… She's going to melt…" He blushed…  
  
Kurama suddenly put down his head to not let any one see his pinkish face  
  
"Stop making fun of him, Yusuke!" Slightly shouting  
  
"Awww!!! But he look so cute blushing [grin]"  
  
"Ummm... Thanks... Koenma…" His face was still looking downwards.  
  
"Could I leave now? I've met everyone." Tsuki was very bored just standing there. She didn't have enough patience to put up with the gangs crazy antics.  
  
"Oh! I'm so sorry for making you wait. Just a minute."  
  
"Koenma, just make it quick." She folded her arms on her chest  
  
"So everyone you've met her. Oh, except Kurama."    
  
"Oh! Sorry." He looked into her eyes.  
  
"I'm Kurama also known as…" he didn't have the chance to say it.  
  
"Shuuichi Minamino" She retorted. They stared at each others eyes  
  
"AHEEEEM" Kuwabara, taking the attention of the two  
  
"We're still here! Don't you dare forget" Pointing his finger at the two  
  
"She will be the fifth member of Reikai Tantei" Koenma said almost laughing  
  
"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT??????????" Was all the four of them can say…  
  
"Now, Now… Anybody disagree?" He looked at all of them one by one…  
  
But all of them were quiet ... Lost in space…   
  
"Good." He said coolly and almost laughing at all of the funny faces looking at him.  
  
"Dismissed." Cool.  
  
"Wait. I haven't met her." A gentle voice came from the door.  
  
"Oh, Yukina… Of course. Come." Smile  
  
"YUKINA! I'm soooo glad to see you!" Kuwabara approached her, while scratching the back of his head.  
  
"Grrrrr… Kuwabara…" Hiei whispered to himself. Kurama put his hand on Hiei's shoulder to sign him to stop.  
  
Yukina walked till she was a foot away from Tsuki. She looked at her face then smiled.  
  
"Hi. Pleased to meet you Miss Tsuki. I'm Yukina." She said. Still smiling  
  
"Same here."  
  
"You're very beautiful." Yes she is Kurama was still looking at Tsuki  
  
"Thanks." Tsuki smiled but just for about 3 seconds. Yukina just smiled  
  
"Looks like everyone likes her. Then that's settled." Everyone looked at Koenma  
  
"She will be DEFINITELY be the new member of Reikai Tantei." He said  
  
"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT????????!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Everyone shouted except Yukina, Tsuki and Koenma. *Imagine Hiei Shouting that*  
  
"huwhat? This is the second time I've said that! What's still surprising!?!  
  
Nobody moved… They just stared at Tsuki.  
  
"Does anyone disagree?"  
  
Nobody spoke… Definitely... Lost in space…  
  
"Then, you are all dismissed." Everyone left without saying anything. Tsuki and Yukina stayed there.  
  
Koenma burst out laughing remembering those funny faces. Tsuki and Yukina looked at each other then they just smiled.  
  
--------------------------------------------------TSUZUKU------------------- -------------------------------------  
  
*********************************************  
  
Any advices are welcome!!!  
  
What would you like next chapter???  
  
The whole group goes to a festival.  
  
Kurama has a new HOT classmate that looks like Tsuki.  
  
Tsuki's first day at school.  
  
Tsuki visit Master Genkai and goes with Kurama on a date.  
  
  
  
  
  
Special thanx to Jacqueline ^_^ I LAV YOU GIRL! 


	2. School... Anouncement... And a... DATE?!...

Shinuhoshi: If you don't know the Japanese words I used here just put it on the reviews. Anyways all comments are welcome!!! REVIEWS!!!  
  
2nd chapter "School… Announcement… And a date?!?!?"  
  
So… She's gonna be the fifth Kurama was still thinking 'bout Tsuki on his way to school…  
  
I wonder where she is right now… I hope she's okay… I wonder what she's doing… [sigh]  
  
"Hi! Shuuichi-kun" girls waving. Here we go again [sigh]  
  
"Ne… Shuuichi-kun… Ano… Can we ask you out?" The girls turned deep red  
  
"Sumimasen… I have plenty of things to do." He said forcing a smile on his face. Kurama is VERY popular in his school. He's very intelligent and nice. He's the Crush of the WHOLE campus.  
  
"Oh… [sigh] Okay" said one of the girls. "Ja" He said as he walked away "Arigato… Shuuichi-kun" The girls still deep red and waved to him as he walked away.  
  
------------  
  
Kurama, in his chair, his eyes stuck out the window… In, what he thinks as, a very boring room... Boring classmates... Boring chair... Boring desk...  Boring books... Boring pen... Boring... * Actually the room was going nuts and very noisy [smile]*  
  
Professor's late [sigh] suddenly the door opened At Last  
  
"Ohayo, Gozaimasu" Greeted the whole class  
  
"You have a new classmate" The Prof announced  
  
The whole class was now hysterical. Kurama could hear some girls saying:  
  
"I wish it's a GUY… A handsome guy!!!" while the guys says:  
  
"It's a BABE!!! DEFINITELY GORGEOUS!"  
  
"Everybody keep it down… Please enter" He said to the one outside  
  
Every girl in the room gave a large SIGH and *of course* the boys went nuts.  
  
While Kurama was staring at the girl. It was the most Beautiful Girl he has ever seen. Her hair was braided to her thighs. She had pink lips and cheeks. She was wearing jeans and a blue spaghetti strap blouse with a white wing designed on the left. *hmmmmmmm... A wing... Who could that be......? (grin)*  
  
"Introduce yourself young lady" Said the prof  
  
"Hai… I'm Umisora Kyouki..." With a small bow  
  
"You may sit beside Shuuichi-kun" Pointing at Kurama. She started to walk.  
  
"Everybody get your books" said the prof as soon as he finished writing the lesson on the blackboard  
  
It's Hikaze-chan Umisora Kyouki?????  
  
He didn't even notice that he was looking at her and that SHE WAS RIGHT BESIDE HIM!!!  
  
"Ano… Nice to meet you! Shuuichi-kun…" -For once "that" is a good greeting-  
  
"You... too..." He was still looking at her. Then a guy behind him whispered something to him.  
  
"Stop looking at her like that… The prof's gonna notice" (grin)                                 *Of course he blushed*  
  
Then he opened his book but he wasn't paying attention to class…  
  
She has the same hair, height, voice, and her eyes... the same shine  
  
The class ended with a bunch of BlaBlaBla from the professor and a lot of praising for Kurama and the new genius student. But Kurama was still thinking of her.              *What do you expect...*  
  
-------------------------------------------@$**$@--------------------------- ------------------  
  
While walking to his house… Still thinking…  
  
I wonder what she's like I want to know her better I'm curious  
  
"Hey! Kurama!" Kurama haven't noticed Yusuke and walked pass him. Yusuke followed him and blocked his path.  
  
"Oh! Hi! Yusuke." Looked straight into Yusuke's face, smiling  
  
"Koenma wants to see us. Immediately. He said it's an announcement." Putting his head closer to him  
  
"Thanks." Kurama was now worried... Again. Yusuke began to walk away then he turned around to face Kurama.  
  
"And stop thinking while walking you you'll get into an accident!"  
  
"Thanks" Kurama said as he waved his hand  
  
Before I go I need to change my clothings  
  
-------------------------------------------@$**$@--------------------------- ------------------  
  
"Hey! Just in time!!!" A smiling Kuwabara welcomed him  
  
"Is everyone here?" He asked  
  
"Yeah... Oh, except Hiei. I haven't seen him." Slightly grinning  
  
"I'm.... Right... HERE!!! "Glaring at Kuwabara  
  
"Oh!!! [grin] So you are! I haven't notice you since you're always on your knees!!! HAHAHA!!!"  
  
"WHY YOU!" Ready to unsheathe his sword  
  
"Stop it guys." Kurama standing on the center  
  
"We should go in... now!" Yusuke commanded  
  
"Whatever, Yusuke" Hiei's very disappointed that he interrupted. =I could've killed him if Yusuke didn't... Or at least cut his stupid hair...= (grin)  
  
"You... Mr. Yusuke Urameshi... is such a Kill Joy" The tall man followed Yusuke to the door. [sigh]  
  
Just like kids Kurama was smiling at this  
  
------------  
  
She's already here The first one that caught his eyes was Tsuki. She's wearing a black skirt that went down to her knees and for the top a mint green blouse.  
  
"Good! All of us are here… Wait here I'll just call…" She was cutted off  
  
"It's okay I'm here." Koenma retorted "So… What do you want now?" "You're so impatient, Hiei…"  
  
"Hiei's right… Are there any prob?" "Nothing Yusuke…"  
  
"Then why did you sent for us?" "Have you heard of the Sakura festival?" (grin)  
  
"I do…" Kurama was curious why Koenma would be questioning bout that.  
  
"Of course you know. You're like the God of Flowers and Plants! DUH!?"  
  
"Stop it Kuwabara. It's gonna be held at the end of the week…"  
  
"HN! What's the big deal?" Folding his arms in front of him  
  
"I want all of you to attend it… Including you, Hiei." Pointing at him  
  
"Why?" For once Hiei wanted to know  
  
"I want all of you to go there… Yusuke, you bring Keiko."  
  
"No Problèmo." Forming his hands in a sign of okay  
  
"Kuwabara, you bring Yukina" "AWRIGHT!!!!" Jumping in joy  
  
"NANI! Monkey, I'll kill you... If you ever hurt her!" Hiei was very angry *Now that's the Hiei I know he he* "I know dwarf." He whispered "I heard that!"  
  
"Hiei, you bring Botan." "What!?! Hn. Whatever." "Ooooh." Botan...  
  
"Kurama, you take Tsuki" This caught everybody's attention and looked at the two  
  
"Ha- Ha- Hai!" Kurama was turning red  
  
Everybody laughed except Hiei, Kurama and Tsuki.  
  
"You can all go home. And Tsuki… show Kurama your house"  
  
"Hai" *sounds like the opposite sound when your excited* Turning. Now facing Kurama. "Come on." monotone  
  
-------------------------------------------@$**$@--------------------------- ------------------  
  
After going to the portal they came out in Genkai's place.  
  
"You live here?" Pointing at the old house  
  
"No! I just wanted to greet Master Genkai." Kirei  
  
"Master Genkai! Yukina-chan!"She kept knocking on the door.  
  
The door opened revealing a small girl with long cyan hair… "Yukina-chan!" hugging  
  
"Tsuki-Onesan! Kurama-san!" excited...Tsuki-Onesan?  
  
"Is Master Genkai home?" Looking inside the house  
  
"Iie." Shaking her head "She's in the beach?"  
  
"No, Tsuki-Onesan. She's in Makai." Tsuki was very curious and a little shocked.  
  
"What is she doin there?" She asked very very curiously  
  
"Umm... I think to talk to someone." Putting her fingers in her chin "How long will she be gone?"  
  
Now paying attention to Kurama. "She told me about five months"  
  
"Oh... I'll come visit you as often as I can" smile "I'd love that! TsukiOnesan"  
  
"Well… We must go now… Oh, and say hello to Puu for me..Ja" Tsuki gave her a kiss on the forehead  
  
"Sayonara" Kurama just waved and gave his very KAWAII smile  
  
-------------------------------------------@$**$@--------------------------- ----------------  
  
While walking down the stairs of the temple.  
  
I wonder how she knew Master Genkai and how'd she got along with Yukina…  
  
"Yukina told me some things bout you guys so we got along and she told me she lives with Master Genkai." Walking slowly down the stairs  
  
"Huh?" Kurama faced her and gave her a very curious look  
  
"I know you're wondering how I met Master Genkai. Right?" Now looking at him  
  
"Sort of." Looked back at the stairs  
  
Tsuki was suddenly quiet and looked at her gucci wristwatch -3:15 pm... 2 hours left-  
  
"Are you in a hurry?" "No. Why do you ask?" She was curious why.  
  
"Let's get some ice cream. My treat" Looking at her smiling "It's okay... I think..."  
  
-What am I getting myself into?- "Great" They hurried down the stairs  
  
-------------------------------------------@$**$@--------------------------- ----------------  
  
^Cling Cling^ *sorry couldn't think of anything* The door of the ice cream shop opened. "Let's take this place." Pointing at the Table for two on the left corner. "Sure." Walked towards the spot. She sat at the left side of the table  
  
"What flavor do you want?" "Chocolate" smiling at him "I'll go get it… Wait here…" She just nodded in agreement. While Kurama was walking towards the bar Tsuki was watching his back.  
  
-He's so NICE!!! That's why every girl in the school likes him- "Whoa! Where did that came from?" She whispered to herself  
  
-He's coming- *quick…Isn't it?*  
  
"Kore" giving her the glass of chocolate ice-cream *YUM!*  
  
"Ano… Arigato" taking the glass and slightly blushing  
  
"Your welcome.[smile]" Then he sat at the chair in front of her.  
  
"Tell me... How did you know Master Genkai?" I'm just curious  
  
"I'm her student. I started training when I was only seven and started battling monsters when I turned 13. I was secretly hidden until my last training has arrived." She started while eating her Ice-cream  
  
"You're not hidden now. So... What's your last training?"  
  
"To help Ningens." She looked at him expecting to burst out laughing.  
  
"Oh. Ok." So she's trained to help us  -He didn't laugh?-  
  
"What? Are there icecreams on my face?" He asked because she was looking at him and she was smiled. At least until he asked.  
  
"Oh. There's nothing. It's just that... You didn't laugh... Others would've laugh..." frowned  
  
"Well, We're not one of them." He said as he ate his last spoon of strawberry icecream.  
  
"Excuse me... Did you just say 'we'?"  
  
"Oh, Yes... I meant Me, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Hiei, Koenma, Keiko, Botan, Master Genkai and Yukina..." He explained  
  
"Oh I see..." She smiled.  
  
I think they just talked bout nonsense things. Anyways gotta end this chapter!  
  
   
  
   
  
-------------------------------------------------------TSUZUKU-------------- ---------------------------------------  
  
I really wish you liked it… Please REVIEWS!!!!!!  
  
And Suggestions…  
  
a. Dinner at Tsuki's house  
  
b. Dinner at Tsuki's house with her little brother  
  
  
  
  
  
REVIEWS!!!!!!! 


	3. Dinner

This is the third chapter! REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!  
  
_______________________________________dinner  
  
After about an hour of talking they finally decided to leave and started walking towards the house of Tsuki.  
  
   
  
"Ne, is your house still far?" He asked "Just wait a little while longer."  
  
   
  
After 15 minutes... They stopped in front of a very big mansion gate.  
  
   
  
"Wow! What a big mansion! I hope I can go inside that one!" Kurama exclaimed. Tsuki smiled at this. -If he only knew- Then she went to the side of the gate and pushed a button on some kind of communicator and said something then returned beside Kurama. The gate began to open.  
  
"They might have seen us we better go." Kurama said.  
  
"Yeah, we better go." Then Tsuki grabbed his arm and pulled him inside,running, while giggling.  
  
"Where are we going?" Tsuki just continued pulling him inside. Suddenly Kurama's eyes widened when he realized something.  
  
"Wait! This is your house!" They reached the front door of the mansion  
  
"UH-UH!" She said while giggling  
  
"Why didn't you tell me in the first place?" He told her  
  
"You seemed SOOOOOOOO amazed to the structure of the mansion." Still smiling  
  
"Yeah, I was... I mean. I am." He said then smile at her She looks so kawaii while smiling  
  
They stopped at the front door. Tsuki knocked and a woman appeared.  
  
"Okaeri! I will arrange your room immediately!" The woman said excitedly while letting them in  
  
"Arigato. And please arrange a guest room near mine." Then the woman looked behind Tsuki and her eyes widened  
  
"Konbanwa!" Kurama greeted "Kon-ban-wa" The woman said it by syllables slowly. Then she looked at Tsuki.  
  
"He's a companion. And please cook dinner for three. We will eat at six o'clock." She said smiling Three?  
  
Then she turned to face Kurama.  
  
"Welcome to my house where do you wanna go first?" She said smiling to Kurama  
  
"Well... The Library." "Okay. Follow me." Then she turned and started to walk Kurama followed her.  
  
   
  
------------  
  
   
  
They passed through seven doors and stopped in front of the eight door and Tsuki opened it. They went in and Kurama was SOOOO amazed on what he saw. A very large room with about a hundred thousand books. Tsuki was just looking at Kurama -He's so cute- [Smile]  
  
"It's so big!" He exclaimed "You can have some of them!" "Honto?"  
  
"I've read all of it since I was 7."Kurama went to the books where there's a sign #Love# and picked out a book titled 'When she came to my life' and started reading the summary of it in the back. -He likes it. One of my favorites.- [Smile]  
  
"You can have that. It's a great story, so I advice you finish it." She said smiling  
  
"Arigato." He said still looking at the book  
  
"Iko! We better change clothes and eat!" She said while walking towards the door  
  
"I don't have any extra clothes with me." "Don't worry we have plenty styles of clothes in here!" She said. He just nodded in agreement and looked again in the book  
  
   
  
------------  
  
   
  
They went upstairs and passed nine doors and stopped at the biggest door he has ever seen in the mansion.  
  
"This is my room. It's not hard to notice because it's the biggest room here. Your room is the second door from here." She smiled then opened the door of the room and went inside. Kurama started to walk and stop at the door in front of him.  
  
"I think it's just a little smaller than her room. But it's still big."  
  
   
  
------------  
  
   
  
He opened the door and went inside. The room was colored blue and all the stuff in it was in the shade of blue. He went to the cabinet and opened it.  
  
"It's just like my clothes." he murmured. He picked a black pants and a light green shirt  
  
"It fits me perfectly." He murmured. He then looked at the full body mirror.  
  
*I called it fullbody cause you can see your whole body in it*  
  
"I'm gonna go knock to Tsuki's door now." He turned and walked towards the door and went outside  
  
   
  
------------  
  
   
  
In Tsuki's room.  
  
   
  
She's still picking out a dress for the dinner.  
  
"Should I wear blue or pink or sky blue?" [sigh] Tsuki couldn't decide  
  
"Whatever!" She tossed the pink and skyblue to the bed.  
  
"Blue." She then looked at herself in the mirror and smiled. "Yosh." She then heard a knock on her door "Who is it?"  
  
   
  
------------  
  
   
  
What am I gonna do? And who's the other one eating with us? He said wile walking towards Tsuki's room.  
  
I'm in front of her room. And. I'm going to... Knock He bring his hand in front of the door but he hesitated  
  
What am I gonna say? He once again tried top knock but he can't.  
  
Oh!!!! Whatever! He knocked two times.  
  
"Who is it?" Was what he heard  
  
"Ummm...It's me... Kurama." There. -Oh no! He's here!- She looked one more time in the mirror then opened the door  
  
"Hi!!" She said smiling "Are you finished?" He asked and She went out of the door and Kurama was stunned in what he saw. Tsuki is wearing a black skirt that goes to her knees and a blue spaghetti strap for the top.  
  
Tsuki saw this. -Do I look that bad?- "Ummm... Kurama you okay?" She said slightly disappointed.  
  
"Oh! Yes, Of course. You look great!" He said. She then suddenly brighten up "Honto?!!!" "Of course! Iko." He said  
  
   
  
------------  
  
   
  
They went down the stairs and into the dining room. There's a long table. Tsuki sat in the Head chair and he said in her right side. Kurama noticed the Plate in front of him.  
  
"Tsuki, who are we waiting for?" He asked curiously. She was about to answer when someone yelled 'ONECHAN'  
  
Onechan? A young boy came running towards them and Kyouki stand from her chair and opened her arms for the boy to give her a hug. The boy came to her arms and hugged her tightly Tsuki giggled. The boy has a brown hair to his ears and blue eyes. He's wearing his school uniform.  
  
"Did you miss me?" Tsuki asked the boy "Of course ONECHAN!" The boy said while nodding. Then he noticed the guy behind them sitting in the chair. He loosened the hug to look at him.  
  
"Onechan, Who is he?" He didn't take his eyes off him. Tsuki stood up and looked at Kurama  
  
"He's Shuuichi. A friend of mine." Kurama smiled "Konbanwa, Shuiichi Oniichan." The young boy said smilingOniisan?  
  
"This is Hoshi. My little brother. He's ten years old" She said patting Hoshi's head while smiling  
  
"Onechan, I'm hungry. Let's eat!" He said running to the seat in front of Kurama. Tsuki seated herself in the middle of the two boys, then the maid's started to bring the food to the table. The dinner finished quickly. After Hoshi's story about what he did in school they stood up and went upstairs to Hoshi's room. It was the room between Kurama's and Tsuki's room.  
  
   
  
------------  
  
   
  
They entered the room. It was big. The color was light blue, designed with small white roses. The room is filled with different toy's. And on the walls was posters of different kinds of anime.  
  
"Welcome to my room Shuuichi Oniichan! Onechan designed this!" He said smiling to him  
  
"You must clean yourself now. Go to the bathroom and I'll bring your pajamas." She said calmly.  
  
"Hai! Onechan!" He ran towards the bathroom. -Such a nice boy- [smile] She then walked towards the cabinet.  
  
"I think I like white pajamas for tonight." She took them and walked towards the bathroom door and knocked  
  
"Here's your pajamas!" The door opened a little and a hand appeared Tsuki handed over the pajamas and the door closed again. "ARIGATO!" she smiled at this.  
  
"He'll be out in a jiffy." She said smiling to Kurama.  
  
"He's such a nice boy." He said  
  
"And he's very energetic!" She giggles then the door of the bathroom opened  
  
"Onechan! I'm done!" He ran towards her and hugged her. Tsuki smelled his aroma.  
  
"You smell great!" She took his hand and lead him to the blue bed filled with stars  
  
"Oyasuminasai, Onechan! Oyasuminasai, Shuuichi Oniisan! I hope you'll visit soon!"  
  
"Oyasuminasai, Hoshi." She kissed her forehead.  
  
"Oyasuminasai, Hoshi, sleep well. Don't worry. I'll visit." He smiled  
  
"Thank you Shuuichi Oniisan!" He then closed his eyes. Tsuki opened the lamp beside the bed and walked towards the door followed by Kurama. She turned off the lights and closed the door.  
  
   
  
------------  
  
   
  
Outside the room.  
  
   
  
She turned to face Kurama. She looked at her wristwatch and looked at the time.  
  
"It's seven thirty. I'll walk you to the gate." She said smiling  
  
"That would be great." Kurama smiled.  
  
   
  
------------  
  
   
  
They walked down the stairs then out the house door and outside the gate.  
  
   
  
"Thank you for coming." Tsuki said smiling  
  
"Of course." He retorted  
  
"Hoshi was very glad to meet you. We rarely have visitors. So he was very excited." She said calmly  
  
"I am glad to make him happy." He said looking to her eyes.  
  
"Sayonara. Until we meet again." She said walking towards him slowly then in a second she kissed Kurama on the cheeks. And then she backed off smiling. "Take care!!!!!!" She then ran towards the house and the gate slowly closed.  
  
Kurama was still standing there unable to believe it was happening. He brought up his hand to his face and let his fingers touched his red cheeks. He can still feel her lips on his cheeks and how hot his face had become. He then looked at the retreating figure and whispered.  
  
"Oyasuminasai, Tsuki." And then he left for home.  
  
   
  
  
  
   
  
-------------------------------------------------------TSUZUKU-------------- ---------------------------------------  
  
   
  
____________________________________  
  
!  !  
  
! I'm gonna finish this on chapter 5, !  
  
! It'z kinda boring… !  
  
! I'll just make a sequel and, !  
  
! I promise it'll be much much better!  
  
! !  
  
! ^ShinuHoshi^ !  
  
! !  
  
____________________________________  
  
  
  
REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	4. The Past

ShinuHoshi: I'm definitely gonna make this story end next chapter! I'm gonna do a much much better sequel!!!  
  
At Kurama's bed... He's laying there on his back looking at the ceiling of the room, under his covers.  
  
   
  
She's so beautiful. She's so kind to her brother and to everyone. But when we first met her, it was as if she hated the world.  
  
He turned on his left side and put his left hand under his head.  
  
She's trying' to hide her true self from everyone around her.  
  
He closed his eyes and pictured Tsuki's smiling face and then when she hugged her brother. He opened them again.  
  
She also said that they rarely have visitors... He thought of this for awhile then an answer came to his mind  
  
She doesn't have any friends... Kurama frowned  
  
I'll try... Iie... I'll do my best to be her friend and to make her truly happy... He smiled then went to dreamland.  
  
   
  
-------------------------------------------$@**@$--------------------------- ---------------  
  
   
  
At Tsuki' Room... She's in her terrace watching the moon and hundreds of stars in the dark sky, drinking a cup of  
  
hot chocolate.  
  
   
  
-He seems so nice... But I never had friends... I don't know what to do, say or even act in front of him- She sipped  
  
-I've never thought that in my whole life I'll ever have a friend and for a fact a BOY.- She slightly bowed her head  
  
-Now I know why all girls in the school is so crazy for him- She sipped  
  
-Though I see him as the Kind Gentleman not the Intelligent Shy Handsome Minamino Shuuichi- [sigh]  
  
Then you can see a red star forming in her forehead then in her right hand.  
  
-No... The moon is activating my chi... I must sleep now...- She touched her forehead, sighed, and then turned for the glass door.  
  
   
  
------------  
  
   
  
At Tsuki's Room... 5:30 am Tsuki is preparing for school...  
  
   
  
"I have to go to school... Because I am a normal person..." She puts on her uniform. Then looked at the mirror.  
  
"Yes... But only to this world... I am Umisora Kyouki... To myself I'm a Demon Hitokiri..." She frowned then walked away from the mirror. She left her room and went to the next room. She entered the room. Then she walked to the small figure sleeping on the bed.  
  
She sat beside it and looked at its face then smile. She kisses the figures forehead. Then stood... "Sleep well, Hoshi..."  
  
She left the room and went on her way to school...  
  
   
  
------------------------------------------$@**@$---------------------------- ---------------  
  
   
  
Tsuki is at the gate when the school bell rang. She saw some familiar faces. -Maybe from my class- She continued walking then she saw a unique color of hair. -Flaming red...- "Kurama" She whispered. She hurried walking but she saw that there were girls already coming his way. She frowned.  
  
-He's too popular I can't go near him.... I'm too nervous to compete with those girls-  
  
She just walked and walked. She didn't even glanced at the group of girls and hurried on her way to class.  
  
   
  
------------  
  
   
  
She sat on a seat by the window and took out some papers and a pencil. A few minutes passed and Kurama arrived and seated himself beside her. She kept silent. He looked at her then smiled.  
  
"May I know what you're doing?" Kurama asked smiling to her. She looked up from the paper.  
  
"I'm sketching something..." She answered in a low voice  
  
"May I see it? Please?" He asked like almost desperate to see it. She nodded and gave it to him.  
  
"You're good... Where did you get this?" He asked still looking at the paper.  
  
"I saw it a while ago... outside..." She said -Thank Kami-sama he doesn't recognize!!!!-  
  
WAIT A MINUTE! "This is me and the girls a while ago on the ground..." He said in a whisper  
  
-Oh NO!!!! I bet he's mad- Then he laughed. Tsuki looked at him very confused. -He's laughing?-  
  
"I bet... everyone saw... what happened..." he said in between laughs.  
  
"You're not angry?" She asked. He stopped laughing and looked at her  
  
"Am I supposed to be? And besides I'm used to it. They do this everyday." He said smiling. She just nodded.  
  
The teacher came in and Kurama gave the paper to Tsuki. The day continued like a normal one Kurama with the group of girls and Tsuki with the drooling guyz.  
  
   
  
------------  
  
   
  
After school... In the gate... Kurama wants to walk Tsuki to her house...  
  
   
  
"Why won't you let me take you to your house?" He asked confused  
  
"Because I'm not used to walking with somebody. And especially a B-O-Y!" She said  
  
"Then get used to it because I'm gonna walk you everyday to your house." He told her. Tsuki was shocked  
  
"Why would you do that?" She asked. He then blushed  
  
"Ummm... Ano... I... I... I just want to know you better. Or are you afraid to let me know that you're Hikaze Tsuki?!"  
  
Kurama said the last part almost shouting but still blushing. Tsuki was very very shocked. She remained quiet.  
  
"Look I'm sorry but it's true. Isn't it..." It wasn't a question. Kurama apologized to the quiet young lady in front of him.  
  
Tsuki sighed.  
  
"Yes... It's true... Tsuki and Kyouki is one." She said. He smiled.  
  
"So... I can definitely take you home." It wasn't a question.  
  
"What else can I do?"  She said half smile half frown "Nothing" They smiled at each other then walked home.  
  
   
  
------------------------------------------$@**@$---------------------------- ---------------  
  
   
  
Tsuki's mansion... Dinner with Kyouki and Hoshi...  
  
   
  
"I'm soooooo glad you could come visit again Shuuichi Oniisan!!!!" Hoshi said with a full mouth  
  
"Now... Now... Little brother... Don't talk with your mouth full." She said while slicing the meat in her plate  
  
"Hai!!!! Onechan!!!" He chewed the food slowly and gulped then drank his juice. Kurama just smiled.  
  
The dinner finished and they went to the living room to watch a movie.  
  
   
  
------------  
  
   
  
They sat in the big soft couch. Hoshi in the middle, Kurama at the right and Tsuki at the left.  
  
   
  
"This movie is really great Onechan!!!" He said not taking his eyes off the T.V..  
  
"Of course! I bought it for my one and only energetic and cute little brother!" She said rubbing his hair. Hoshi giggled. Kurama looked at the clock hanging below the T.V.. 6:30 Tsuki saw this and started to worry -He may want to go home-[frown]  
  
The movie ended at 7:58. Hoshi is sleeping on the lap of Kurama. Tsuki turned the television off.  
  
"We should take him to his room." She stood up and reached for the sleeping boy but Kurama stood from the chair.  
  
"Iko. Itz okay I'll carry him." He smiled then went up the stairs to Hoshi's room. He placed him in his bed and under his covers. Then Tsuki kissed him on the forehead. Then looked at Kurama's face.  
  
"I'm sorry I made you stay here so late. Hoshi really likes you." She apologized with a small bow. Kurama putted his right hand in her shoulder and straightened her up.  
  
"It's okay. I really like being here with Hoshi..." He said. -Being here with Hoshi...- She frowned.  
  
"I'm not yet finished. And with... YOU..." He said smiling and holding her right cheeks with his right hand. She smiled.  
  
"There. Much better." Tsuki reached out for his hand in her cheeks and touched it.  
  
"Arigato... Very much..." Then she hugged him while tears came falling from her eyes. "No... Thank YOU..."  
  
After about a minute of hugging Tsuki let go and wiped her tears then put her hand with his.  
  
"Come... I want to show you something!!!" She pulled him and went out of the room. They went to the  
  
roof top...  
  
   
  
------------  
  
   
  
"I wanted you to see this!" She said pointing at the stars. She sat down on one side and Kurama sat down at the other end. Tsuki looked at him then smile. She took out some paper and a pencil and started drawing. Kurama was still looking at the stars. After 5 minutes Tsuki finished and gave a large SIGH. Kurama looked at her, stood up and went to her side. He sat down and looked at the paper she's holding and took it from her lap. He smiled. He was sitting his right leg near his chest and the other was stretched. His upper body was in a side view looking up the stars.  
  
"You're really good Tsuki." He said still looking at the paper. She blushed.  
  
"I only draw what I love to look at... And the images I always think of..." This made him look at her.  
  
"What you love to look at. Images you always think of." He said in an almost like questioning voice but not a question.  
  
"I love looking at you. You seemed to be full of lonely past and new happy ones." She said  
  
"Well... Now that you mention it is hard to be Youko Kurama and Shuuichi Minamino..." He told her  
  
"Youko... You're from Makai?!" She asked in a surprised voice  
  
"Yes. Didn't you know? Me, Hiei and Yusuke are from Makai." He said looking at her with a curious face  
  
"Oh... Koenma didn't tell me 'bout that." She told him. "Tell me you story." She continued. He sighed  
  
"Well... One day I was injured... Badly. I went in this world and went inside a woman. She gave birth to me and gave me the name Minamino Shuuichi. She took care of me lovingly. I loved her back and I owe her my life. Since then I've been here like a normal guy. But when I met the Reikai Tantei. I have to fight again. But my mother does not know." He smiled  
  
"How nice your mother is." She giggled. He smiled then he formed a serious face  
  
"Tell me about you." "About me? What about me?" For her it seems mysterious for him to ask 'bout her past.  
  
"Tell me about your past." He said moving a little closer  
  
"Well... I don't know where to start... Nobody ever asked... Nobody ever cared..." She said in a low voice  
  
"Well... There's someone now." He said putting his hands above hers. She inhaled deeply and exhaled.  
  
-Here Goes-  
  
"I was born in Makai." Kurama was shocked. -She's from Makai?!!!!-  
  
"I never thought that... You... Well..." He didn't know how to say it  
  
"I know it isn't in my looks but I've killed thousands... sometimes because of missions and sometimes just for fun..." This shocked him even more  
  
"HUWHAT!!!!!! YOU KILLED???!!! I... I... I can't' believe it!" Tsuki know he was gonna react like this  
  
"They called me ShinuKage. Because I they don't even get to see my shadow before they die." She sighed  
  
"I was once a no mercy onna. I destroy anything or anyone that gets in my way." A few tears came out of her eyes  
  
"I killed... and killed... and killed..." She said while sobbing. Kurama hugged her and started to rock her back and forth.  
  
"There... There... Don't cry... Don't worry... I'll always be here for you..." He kissed the top of her head. He picked her up like a bride. She crumpled his shirt and leaned on his chest still crying. He walked towards her room and went in.  
  
*How the hell he opened it? It's not my problem it's yours... hehehe* He laid her down and covered her. He kissed her forehead and she turned to her side. Kurama looked at the back of crying lady in his front.  
  
"Oyasuminasai, Tsuki... I'll see you tomorrow..." He turned back and reached for the door.  
  
"Mate..." He turned and looked at her. She didn't move she was still on her side. "Mm?" "Arigato... Very Much..."  
  
"You're very much welcome." He then went outside the room and walked outside the house to his home.  
  
   
  
--------------------------------------------------TSUZUKU------------------- ---------------------------------  
  
   
  
   
  
That's all... Next chap will be the ending... I'm gonna do a sequel... A much much better one!!!  
  
   
  
REVIEWS!!!!!!! 


	5. The Beginning

Kurama was still worried about what happened last night.  
  
   
  
"I wish Tsuki's okay... So she could go to school" Kurama whispered to himself while walking to school  
  
"Hey!" Someone called from his back. He stopped walking and turned around. He smiled.  
  
"I was worried you wouldn't go to school today..." He told her  
  
"Don't be such a worrier. I'm okay. Iko!" She said while walking towards him. He just nodded.  
  
   
  
------------  
  
   
  
"The school bell hasn't rang yet... We're still early..." She said walking inside the school ground.  
  
"I wonder why everyone's glaring at us..." He whispered to Tsuki  
  
"Ye... I know...I can hear them talking bout us... And very angry..." She said between giggles  
  
"Now that you mention it. I heard some guys saying 'How could he be with her? He's gonna pay'" Mimicking the guys  
  
"And the girls saying 'That no good bitch is with our Shuuichi.'" She whispered then giggled. He looked at her.Kirei  
  
"Is there something in my face?" She noticed Kurama staring at her. Kurama blushed.  
  
"Ummmm... Iie..." Then he looked at the road in his front. She smiled. -He's so shy=)-  
  
   
  
------------  
  
   
  
They reached the room. Kurama opened the door and they entered. Kurama and Tsuki sat by the window  
  
"I guess all the girls are mad... They'll kill me if they see me alone..." She started laughing  
  
"Don't worry they can't hurt you cause you'll never be alone." He told her. Tsuki stopped laughing and looked at his eyes.  
  
"Honto?" She asked. Her blue eyes were questioning his. He looked to her and held her hand  
  
"Yes... No one can hurt you... I'll be with you… Always..." He told her. He's still holding her hand.  
  
"Promise?" She asked  
  
"Yes. I promise. With all my heart." He said smiling  
  
"Thank you." She was about to cry when she realized everybody were watching them.  
  
"Oh! Minna!" They quickly let go of their hands and looked down. All the Boys and Girls were flaming.  
  
"How..." One of the girls was about to say something but their Prof came.  
  
Arigato Kami! -Arigato Kami- Then they both smiled. All of their classmates went to their chairs but still looking at them every once in a while.  
  
The class ended. Kurama and Tsuki were thinking about each other all day.  
  
The school bell rang. They stood up and arranged their things. Kurama got his bag and looked at Tsuki.  
  
"Ano... Can I walk you home? Again?" He asked. He was not sure if she'll agree after what happened.  
  
"Hmmmmmmm..." Was all she said  
  
"Is that a yes or a no? Because if you don't want me to walk you home... I'll respect your decision" He told her.  
  
Then she smiled turned to look at him then put her right arm on her right hips and curved her hips.  
  
"Are you joking?!! Those girls will kill me! And you promised!" She said. Then winked.  
  
"I know." He was a little surprised but still happy she didn't say no.  
  
"Iko..." She turned and ran towards the door.  
  
"Matte!" Kurama shouted. Still smiling.  
  
   
  
-----------------------------------------$@**@$----------------------------- -----------  
  
  
  
While walking holding each others hand… Kurama remembered that the Sakura festival was that day. He wondered if Tsuki remembered. He was about to say something but…  
  
"Well… We're here. They said we'll meet at the gate of the park. Pick me up at seven." She said then ran to the door.  
  
"O. K." Too late Tsuki was already inside her house. He was taken aback. And he started walking.  
  
-----------------------------------------&@**@&----------------------------- -------------  
  
Kurama was already at Tsuki's front door but he wouldn't knock. His cheeks were turning red. He was still thinking what she would say. But after looking at his pocket watch… He knocked quickly. *It was already 6:55* An old woman opened the door.  
  
"Please come in. I'll just call Miss." Said the old woman.  
  
"Thank you very much." He entered the room and went to the living room. He sat on the sofa.  
  
The old woman went upstairs to get Kyouki.  
  
After 5 minutes Kurama heard footsteps from the stairs. He turned around and she saw her. She was smiling. He couldn't take his eyes off of her. She walked right in front of him and bowed liked a lady. She was wearing a light blue kimono designed with sakura petals. Kurama was paralyzed.  
  
*What do you expect, if a guy saw the most beautiful girl he has ever seen all his entire life?*  
  
"Well? What do you think?" She asked. She was very happy to see him so stunned.  
  
"You're so beautiful. I can't believe I'm gonna go to the festival with you." He said still paralyzed  
  
She smiled. "Thank you. You look very handsome as usual. I can't believe you'll go out with me."  
  
She said grinning. He was wearing a light blue T-shirt and loose pants.  
  
"Shall we go?" He asked handing out his hand.  
  
"Yes, we shall." Putting her hand with his.  
  
  
  
-------------------  
  
  
  
Outside.  
  
"We should hurry they'll be very not so happy." She said giggling.  
  
"Ye. Especially Yusuke. He loves festivals."  
  
He didn't let go of Tsuki's hand until they reached the park.  
  
  
  
-----------------------------------------&@**@&----------------------------- ------------  
  
  
  
When they reached the gate of the park, you'll see Kuwabara and Hiei fighting with Keiko and Yukina at the middle… Trying to stop Hiei from chopping off Kuwabara's head. Yusuke and Botan were laughing hysterically. Tsuki and Kurama just smiled. Kurama waved his hands and Yusuke saw them and waved his hands too.  
  
When they reached them. Hiei sheathes back his sword and Kuwabara was talking to Yukina, Keiko was holding Yusuke's hand. Botan was standing behind Keiko.  
  
"You're late! Do you happen to know what time we were supposed to meet?!?" Yusuke said.  
  
"Were really sorry…"  
  
"Yusuke! Stop it!" Keiko said while giving him a punch at the back. "YE."  
  
"Come on! Let's go inside it's gonna start!"  
  
"Of course Botan." Said Keiko  
  
They all went inside. Botan with Hiei. Kuwabara with Yukina, while making jokes. Yusuke with Keiko, holding each other's hand. And of course Kurama with Tsuki, Kurama's hand was at Tsuki's waist. *OOOOOOH! I'm gonna melt!*  
  
-------------------  
  
  
  
When they entered. The fireworks began. Hiei was sitting on a branch of a sakura tree, while Botan was standing under him. Kuwabara and Yukina were standing at the left side of Botan. Yusuke and Keiko were under the 2nd to the left from the others Sakura tree. Kurama and Tsuki were at the farthest Sakura tree. Tsuki was leaning her back at the tree.  
  
"It's very beautiful. Don't you think so?" She asked still looking at the fireworks.  
  
"Yes. But not as beautiful as you." Looking at the fireworks. Tsuki was surprised. She looked at him and he looked at her. They looked at each other's eyes.  
  
"Aishiteru, Tsuki." He said while placing his hands at her cheeks. Tsuki smiled.  
  
"I know. I Love You too… Since the moment I saw you." She said while placing her hands on top of Kurama's.  
  
Kurama leaned closer and his lips touched hers. At first Tsuki was shocked but she felt warm and comfortable so… She kissed him back. Kurama stopped and she looked into her eyes.  
  
"I'll be here till Eternity last. I'll love you till Forever pass." He smiled.  
  
Tsuki was now crying. Kurama puts his hand at the back of his neck and revealed a fully bloomed Red Rose. Tsuki took it. She looked at it and then she smiled. She jumped at him. Kurama was now lying on the ground with Tsuki at the top. Tsuki looked into his eyes. And then they kissed passionately.  
  
*Don't worry nobody saw them because they're at the farthest corner. Remember?*  
  
  
  
-------------------  
  
  
  
If you're wondering what happened to the others…  
  
Botan was still looking at the fire works when a twig of sakura fell in front of her. She caught it with her two hands. She smelled it and then she smiled. When she looked at her side Hiei was there looking up like nothing happened. She just smiled and thanked him. But he didn't answer.  
  
Yukina was watching the fireworks and Kuwabara looked worried and uncomfortable. He'll look at her then he'll look at the fireworks then he'll look at her again. After a few minutes of thinking. He just sighed and gave Yukina what he has been holding at his back… Apricot blossoms. Yukina smiled and she said thank you. Kuwabara scratched the back of his head and said "Its nothing."  
  
Yusuke and Keiko were still holding each others hands. Yusuke began to blush and Keiko noticed.  
  
"Yusuke, are you okay you're face… It's red." Keiko asked worriedly "I'm A O K! Ummmm… hehe…"  
  
He said nervously "Awww… Come on. What is it?" Yusuke gave up. He slowly revealed a flower from his back. "Azalea… Thank you, Yusuke…" She was about to cry but Yusuke stopped her "Awww! Stop that! You know I don't want to see you crying!" He said putting his right hand on her cheeks  
  
"Baka! I'm crying because I'm so happy." Then he slowly kissed her.  
  
  
  
  
  
-------------------------------------------------OWARI---------------------- ----------------------------  
  
REVIEWS!!! REVIEWS!!! REVIEWS!!! REVIEWS!!! REVIEWS!!! REVIEWS!!! REVIEWS!!!  
  
That's THE END!!!  
  
Maybe I'll do a sequel!  
  
I REALLY ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER VERY VERY MUCH!!!  
  
I HOPE YOU LIKE IT!!!!  
  
REVIEWS!!! REVIEWS!!! REVIEWS!!! REVIEWS!!! REVIEWS!!! REVIEWS!!! REVIEWS!!! 


End file.
